RV: Under the Full Moon
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: When Gin bit Tsukune under the light of the full moon, it awoke an ancient force within his blood. The SSS-Class, Lycaon has awakened, and Tsukune goes beast-mode! Powerful, Werewolf-variant Tsukune. TsuKurMiz.


**Red Warrior of light here with Rosario + Vampire: Under the Full Moon, a challenge from Existential Insanity.**

**"**_**Under the light of a full moon, werewolves may lose themselves to the beast. The fight between Moka and Ginei awakens Gin's beast and he instinctually attacks the one thing that stands between him and his prize: Tsukune. Tsukune is now cursed with lycanthropy. Ginei, feeling and being responsible for Tsukune's new condition, indoctrinates him into Werewolf society. Pairing can be any, but keep in mind Werewolves and Vamps don't traditionally mix."**_** - Existential Insanity.**

* * *

><p>The woods surrounding Yokai Academy were dead silent; the withered and dead trees stood like silent sentinels, the arid-like ground crunched under ones foot, the horror movie feeling sent chills up ones spine. Yet this had no effect on the group of four; a lust driven Werewolf, an aristocratic Vampire now unsealed, a super-sexy Succubus with the largest breasts on campus, and finally a human with the fangs of the Werewolf in his neck. The Werewolf, one Ginei "Gin" Morioka retracted his fangs as the taste of blood - human blood snapped him back to his senses.<p>

_The beast got out!_

It was easy for Gin to figure out what happened to him; the light of the full moon released his inner beast. While Werewolves were powerful, they were even more dangerous when their inner beast was freed, similar to a Vampire's bloodlust gaining control of them. When a Werewolf's inner beast broke free and took control, you got the hell out there!

The "Beast" is the pinnacle of an Alpha Male/Female, and when you violated something that a male or female werewolf 'claimed' as their own, then the one responsible would suffer a fate that was worse than death. While the punishment varied from werewolf to werewolf, it usual involved torture by slow dismemberment, some of the body parts being used as dinner, and the victim's head being used as trophy.

Thus, when Gin's "Beast" broke free, 'it' targeted the main obstacle in 'its' path of making Moka 'its' woman; Tsukune Aono.

He leapt back and studied the human before him. Gin knew full well that Tsukune is, no _was_ human. Gin knew the smell and taste of human thanks to his father's training, but he wasn't prepared for this. He didn't know if Tsukune could survive being turned into a werewolf; the 'venom' was at least ten times stronger when the beast got out, which meant that there's a 100% chance Tsukune would turn. What would his dad say to him turning a human into werewolf?

As Gin pondered this, Moka and Kurumu had their own thoughts about this.

For Moka, the only one to know of Tsukune's status of being human, him being bitten by that mutt had just ruined her plans for Tsukune. Despite the short time they had, Moka could very well see that Tsukune could be a suitable mate for her... once she turned him that is. As a human, he was too weak, fragile and pacifistic for her tastes, but as her fledging - or a second born vampire in her world, she could mold him into her ideal mate.

Many female vampires would often sneak into the human world and kidnap male babies. This was done mainly since some male vampires don't ever fully unlock their full powers, meaning there are some weak vampires in their world. Kidnapping male children ensured that a female vampire could and would get what she wanted/needed in her 'ideal mate'.

Yes the number one on that list is power, and being able to show the vampiress her place if need be. For Moka, there was more to her list; he had to be caring, loyal, not a horn dog, to love her for her and not just her power, to see past her 'mask' see her for herself.

Tsukune had fit the bill; even after her outer self, known as Omote-Moka revealed she hated humans, Tsukune still considered himself her first true friend. He had been surprisingly understanding of her, and even came back to help her with Saizo. But now, thanks to that perverted Gin... her ideal mate was out of her reach. It also didn't help that there was a Vampire-Werewolf war 1000 years ago, so there was still some problems between the two species.

With Kurumu, she had her 'destined one's' head in her lap as she stroked his hair.

_He's burning up! _

Tsukune's temperature was rapidly increasing, and this worried her. While it was true that Succubae were creatures of sex and lust, they're also creatures of love. Touching, kissing, making love; they _crave_ it, they're literally _made_ for it. Succubae couldn't get pregnant unless they willed it. Succubae literally knew everything when it came to the realm of love. Very _few_ could beat a succubus when it came to getting a man.

Only a female vampire could beat a succubus in terms of body type; succubae and female vampires were known as the bustiest and most buxom of monsters, with succubae beating most female vampires by having breasts 2-to-3 cup sizes larger. Another thing about succubae sexually is that their pussies and assholes always stay as tight as a virgin's. The sex is always unbelievably mind blowing.

Kurumu had come to Yokai intent on finding her destined one, thus her "Harem Plan" to find him, and find him she did. But there was one problem; he was 'taken' by a vampire! A vampire of all things, the only being capable of giving her challenge in the area of sex appeal.

It was Moka's super-cuteness vs. Kurumu's super-sexiness.

Pink hair vs. light ocean blue hair.

Emerald-green eyes vs. dark purple eyes.

D-Cup (Omote) and E-Cup (Ura) vs. large and ample G-cup breasts.

So Kurumu decided to take Tsukune away from Moka. It helped that Moka mainly thinks of him as a juice box to quench her thirst, and her wishy-washy feelings for Tsukune would bite the vampire in the ass.

Despite the charm, Tsukune was able to overcome it and tell her it was going to be okay. She grew angry that she, Kurumu Kurono; the super-sexy succubus was 'rejected'! She attacked both him and Moka, but that vampire bitch unsealed and beat her, and almost killed her if wasn't for Tsukune intervening.

He said she wasn't a bad person for trying to help save her race and they shouldn't fault her for it. When Ura-Moka tried to argue, Tsukune beat her by saying what would happen if the roles were reversed; if the vampire race was slowly dying out and Moka had to do all she could to help revive it. That shut up the vampire slut, while also gaining Kurumu's attention and her heart.

He was so understanding and considerate, so nice and friendly. She wanted to know more about the young man that stole her heart. Then this happened; that bastard of a dog had to frame Tsukune as a serial pervert so he could get Moka. If that perverted horn dog of a werewolf just thought with his mind than his penis, then Tsukune would be alright.

_**"Succubus! Take Tsukune to the infirmary! This mutt will pay dearly!"**_ Ura-Moka shouted as Gin used the full moon to aid in his escape. _**"You think you can escape my wrath dog! I'll have your nuts mounted on my wall soon enough!"**_

"Moka! Help me with Tsukune, he's getting worse!" Kurumu shouted as Tsukune broke out into a sweat. The vampire went over to see Tsukune's breathing was labored and his jacket and shirt become sweat soaked. The two gathered up their love interest and took him to the infirmary.

_Mutt you're going pay for taking my potential mate away from me!_

_Gin if Tsukune doesn't make it, I'll kill you!_

* * *

><p>Tsukune was highly confused. The last thing he remembered was trying to get to Moka so he could release the seal, then a severe pain… in… his... neck!<p>

"GAH! GIN BIT MEEEEEEE!"-Tsukune then proceeded to run around the white void he found himself in. After a few more moments of random panic attacks, Tsukune calmed down enough to think straight. Unknown to him, a figure stood watching amused as his 'legacy' ran around like crazy. After spending so much time in this void alone, the figure took whatever form of entertainment you can get.

Deciding that it was time for a face to face meeting, the being cleared his throat and catching Tsukune's attention. He watched as Tsukune turned around only to yelp and fall on his rear end in shock and fear. He noted the usual smell of fear, and he couldn't blame the boy. Here he is staring down a near 8-foot tall 'werewolf' with dark silver fur, and a powerfully muscular body. Slitted, gold eyes met warm chocolate brown, and stayed glued to one another for several moments.

For what felt like an eternity of silence and staring, it was Tsukune who spoke first; "Uh... hello?"

The werewolf barked out a laugh, quite surprised that was all Tsukune could say. Getting himself under control, the 'werewolf' looked still highly amused; **"Hello yourself Tsukune. I'm pretty sure you're wondering where you are right now, and why?"**

"Uh... yeah I kinda do, but how did you know my name? We just met."

**"Hahahahahaha! How do I know your name when we just met? Tsukune I've known you your entire life; I've seen and heard everything you've said and done. I know every thought that's flown through your head. The reason I know this is that you're my descendant Tsukune!"**

"WHAT? I'M DESCENDED FROM A WEREWOLF?"

**"NO! You are more than a regular run of the mill Werewolf! You are of a greater breed of werewolf, one with powers far more tremendous and far beyond normal S-Class power; a Lycaon!"**

"WHAT? I'M SOME KIND OF SUPER WEREWOLF?"

**"A Lycaon. Get it straight; L-y-c-a-o-n. That is the actual name for this variant of Werewolf."**

"How do you know this? And how am I a Lycaon?"

**"(sigh)... Because Tsukune, I'm the progenitor of the Lycaon race. Let me start at the beginning; I'm Lycaon, former king of Arcadia, son of Pelasgus and Meliboea, and the one who tested Zeus and as a punishment was transformed into the form of a wolf."** Lycaon said as he recalled those events.

"**Now that is what your human legends say, and while true, it's not the whole truth. While true I got turned into a wolf, the powers of a god, especially the King of Gods should not be underestimated. It seems he did more than just turn me into a wolf; I became a new breed of Werewolf, a variant with powers far beyond the normal S-Class."**

Tsukune stood digesting what he just been told. Truthfully he was surprised at how easily he's taking this, but that maybe due to being trapped at a school of monsters. So he was part of a race of 'super werewolves' called Lycaons, named after his ancestor Lycaon, the Arcadian King.

"So how did I become a Lycaon? I assume it was due to Gin's bite?"

**"Yes, you see some Yokai races can turn humans; Vampires do so by injecting their blood into the intended target. This process is gradual as Vampire blood is extremely powerful and potent, and the vampire doesn't want the recipient to die."** Lycaon explained to his legacy who listened with rapt attention.

"**For werewolves, their saliva contains the bacterium that turns a human into a werewolf, but your case is different. You were bitten by a werewolf under the light if a full moon, and as you found out from this Gin fellow, gives an immense power boost to werewolves. Under the light of a full moon, the 'venom' is at least ten times stronger than normal, so this enhanced 'venom' was more than enough to awaken your Lycaon blood that has laid dormant within you."**

"So... as a Lycaon what can I do?"

**"You're taking this pretty well Tsukune."**

"Yeah I'm still numb with all this that is happening with me." Tsukune revealed. "I'm staying at a school whose goal is to teach young yokai how to peacefully coexist with humans. I could have left when I had the chance, but I chose to stay and now I learn that I'm descended from a super-powerful werewolf variant." Tsukune said as he looked at his forefather. "This will be a problem trying to explain this to my family."

**"It's not surprising that you feel that way. Your life has been turned upside down as of late, but there's no going back now."** Lycaon said with a shrug of his massive shoulders. **"Nothing to do about but face forward and continue your life, though adapt to being a yokai now."**

"Yeah you're right. But with this, I'll no longer be in danger around here since as a yokai, I'll be able to fit in better and protect myself." Tsukune said. "So what is there to being a Lycaon?"

"**To begin with you are far beyond the power of mere normal S-Class monsters. Your strength, speed, agility, endurance and healing rate are tremendous. You can use sound-based attacks such as a sonic roar to blow your opponent away, or you can deafen your foe, making their ears bleed and throw off their equilibrium."** Lycaon listed off to his flabbergasted legacy. **"Your senses are ten times better, and in your Lycaon form you are far faster and stronger than a normal werewolf is when he or she is under the effects of a full moon when **_**you're**_** not, but when **_**you are**_** under the effects of the full moon your powers are enhanced to the nth degree. You'll be nigh-unbeatable."**

"Wow! I'm that powerful?! I could possibly be stronger than Moka when she's unsealed!"

**"You could possibly become stronger than that vampire you know, but only with proper training and mastering your powers. You're not unbeatable just because you have this power alone; you need to train yourself, mind and body to use the powers under your command."** Lycaon said not wanting his legacy to become arrogant and believe he's untouchable. That would lead to getting his ass beat by an opponent he underestimated.

"I understand Forefather." Tsukune said understanding the hidden meaning of his forefather's words. "How long until I turn?"

**"It'll take several weeks to a month. You're body has to adapt to the ancient blood that has just awaken. Your body will change greatly; you'll gain some height, more muscle, and adapt to your transformation into your actual Lycaon from. Also your personality and attitude will change slightly."**

"How so?"

"**Werewolves and their variants are somewhat possessive and territorial in nature; like if you got that super-sexy succubus as your girlfriend you'll protect her from anything and anyone from trying to hurt her, you'll also keep other boys from trying to get close to her, because you consider her part of your territory."** Lycaon explained to his legacy.

"So I'll consider Kurumu-chan as part of my territory if she was my girlfriend? Wow." Tsukune said blushing at the thought of him and Kurumu together. Truth be told, he has a crush on the super-sexy succubus. Yes Moka was super-cute and her true form an aristocratic beautiful goddess, but there was something about Kurumu that drew him to her and no it was not her Charm ability.

Her beautiful jewel-tone purple eyes, that voluptuous and buxom body she has, the oceanic blue hair he knew would feel like silk if he ran his fingers thru it. She was funny and witty, kind and helpful, her voice filled him with warmth, her laugh rich and melodic. He could feel her honest affection for him, unlike Moka who saw him only as a convenient food supply.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"**None that I can think of."**

"Got any good stories?"

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S TURNING?" Kurumu shouted as she strangled and rapidly shook the beaten and battered Gin. It didn't take Ura-Moka long to hunt down Gin after she helped Kurumu place Tsukune in the infirmary. Ura-Moka left right after Tsukune got his room. The screams of Gin echoed all throughout the campus, while he thankfully wasn't castrated, a small part him wished he was. At least that way, this psychotic succubus couldn't get to him.<p>

"I-i-I mean that you're boy-toy was once human, but thanks to my bite, he's becoming a werewolf." Gin managed to get out. He was dropped to the ground when Kurumu released him from her grasp. Said succubus was in shock that her destined one was once human.

She didn't really have a problem with humans as many succubae have human lovers, they were so easy to manipulate. The question she had to ask was how her Tsukune got into Yokai without being executed. The big breasted succubus whirled around until her eyes found the red ones of her heated rival for Tsukune's affection.

"YOU! You knew this entire time! Why..."

_**"Shut up succubus! You know full well that if Tsukune's status as a human were known, he'll be dead! As much I as hate to admit it, this could work for Tsukune as he'll be able to protect himself from now on."**_ Ura-Moka said with distaste as she glared at Gin.

"Why did you say you hate the fact that Tsukune can protect himself?" Kurumu asked curiously. She was quite ecstatic as Tsukune would no longer in danger, plus him turning into a S-Class yokai meant any children they had would be strong as succubae were in the upper levels of the A-Class.

"She's pissed that she can't turn him now." Gin rasped as struggled into a sitting position, leaning against the wall. Seeing the look Kurumu was giving him, Gin continued; "Vampires and Werewolves are just two of the several races able to turn humans. Moka here probably had plans to turn Tsukune into a Vampire like her. Me biting and turning him means she can't turn him now, and it pisses her off. It's also a hunch that the Headmaster of Yokai knew that Tsukune was human, but still allowed him to join despite the danger."

_**"And why would the Headmaster allow a lowly human onto these hallowed grounds uh mutt?"**_ Ura-Moka growled, her anger flaring at Gin's 'jab'. Gin let out a low growl, but whimpered due to his broken ribs.

"What is the mission/purpose Yokai Academy? To teach monsters how to co-exist with humans. It makes sense to secretly allow an unknowing human to join, in hopes that he or she befriend a few of the monsters that can turn humans. If that human was to be fatally injured, the monster would do all in his or her power to protect the human, even if it meant turning them."-Gin explained. This caused the girls to widen their eyes in shock as they thought about it.

"Now you see what I'm talking about. It's the perfect plan; secretly allow a human to attend Yokai, they befriend the monsters here; if their friendship is strong enough, then said monster would turn the human to protect 'em. Who knows how many humans have been secretly brought here and turned?"

_**"It seems my little plan has been discovered."**_-a powerful voice said. The trio looked to an imposing figure in white, priest robes and a gold rosary around his neck. His cowl obscured his features, only his mouth could be seen and the spots of his eyes were mere lights. Three nurses were behind him, very sexy nurses that Gin would have hit on if he wasn't in so much pain.

"Well the Headmaster of Yokai Academy graces us with his presence." Gin said mockingly. The Headmaster ignored the mocking tone and focused on Tsukune's room, a frown marring his face. This was not part of the plan, not at all.

_**"Ginei Morioka, go get healed. Once full recovered, you'll give a public apology to the girls of Yokai for your actions. You two, Moka and Kurumu, go rest, I'll have my most trusted nurses take care of our pup of a werewolf."**_-the Headmaster commanded. Grunting, Gin pulled himself to his feet, and was assisted by one of the nurses. Before they could leave, Kurumu spoke up.

"Gin! How long will it take for Tsukune to turn?"-the succubus asked, wanting to know the condition of her destined one. Gin had the nurse stop, his mind wondering.

"My estimate is about a month to a month and a half. That is if he survives. There is a 50/50 chance he might die. If he wakes up tell me. It's my fault he's in this because my inner beast was unleashed. Besides I must indoctrinate him into Werewolf society." Gin answered and allowed the sexy nurse to guide him to his room.

Moka growled as she replaced her rosary, Omote-Moka coming back in place. The second nurse caught the vampire and proceeded take the unconscious vampire back to her dorm room. Kurumu looked one last time at Tsukune's hospital room resolving to visit before and after school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Weeks Later<strong>_

Kurumu made her usual trek to the Yokai Infirmary to check up on her destined one. Ever since that night, the succubus has visited Tsukune every day before and after class. Moka also visited every now and then, but not as much as Kurumu.

_She must be still angry that she can no longer turn Tsukune thanks to Gin. _Kurumu thought as me made her way to Tsukune's room. Despite finding out that Tsukune was human; Kurumu really wasn't bothered by it. Her father had been a human before he died. So if she had known her Tsukune was a human before this, then she would have accepted him with open arms… and legs hehehe!

_I'm so naughty! I can't wait until I can get Tsukune in my bed and have my way with him._ Kurumu smiled at the thought of Tsukune finally accepting his place as her destined one and they become one. The busty succubus entered her love's room only to scream at the scene. Before Kurumu's wide eyes was no longer her love, but a werewolf of massive proportion. It was so large the small be couldn't even contain it, and the small unflattering hospital gown was torn to shreds.

"_**It seems you've seen Tsukune's werewolf form, though far more massive than the ones I'm used to seeing."**_ The Headmaster spoke spooking the succubus as she jumped and almost hit her head on the ceiling.

"Tsukune's werewolf form?" Kurumu asked as she tried to steady her rapidly beating heart.

"_**Yes his werewolf form. His body is now in the process of adjusting to this form."**_ The priestly man spoke. _**"Being a former human turning into a werewolf means his body is going thru drastic changes, changes his body has to adapt to. That's why it takes longer for humans to finish the turning process when turned by a werewolf than by vampires."**_ The man explained._** "His muscular and skeletal systems must be able handle the stress of transforming and changing so drastically. Thankfully he's heavily sedated so he won't be in pain and possibly make things worse for himself."**_

Kurumu nodded her head, only half listening to the priestly man as she walked up Tsukune's bed and studied his new form. His fur was a dark, silver from head to toe. His body was large and muscular yet had some leanness of a creature built primarily for speed. His chest was massive and broad, a freaking ten-pack set of abs that Kurumu knew to be harder than steel.

Her eyes traveled lower and blood violently exploded out of her nose when she saw her destined one's well-endowed tool. If Tsukune was large as a human, then he's even bigger as a werewolf Kurumu mused as she tried to stem her bleeding nose. Reluctantly moving her eyes lower, she took in the long, toned, thick and muscular legs that led to massive clawed paws/feet.

Moving upwards and taking a long moment to burn the sight of her love's large dick in her memory banks, Kurumu continued looking over her love, her eyes resting on his face. He looked so peaceful and tranquil she mused. Her eyes moved towards his muzzle, seeing two large canines poking underneath his upper lip.

She moved a hand to feel her love's fur, surprised that it felt so soft and not coarse like she thought. Tsukune's fur was smooth and almost silky as her tactile sense of touch was telling her. Her sense of touch was also telling her about the rippling hard as steel muscles Tsukune were packing in his werewolf form.

"_**Well then Ms. Kurono will you allow my people to begin the check up on Tsukune so we can document this for his new student file?"**_ the Headmaster asked getting Kurumu's attention. The young succubus nodded and allowed the group of doctors and nurses to check on Tsukune's ever-changing condition. Thirty minutes later, the doctors and nurses left telling the Headmaster and Kurumu that Tsukune is stable and in no danger.

Relieved that Tsukune is still in good health, Kurumu stayed with her love, just talking to him about what's been happening since that night. She stayed until visitation hours were up and once again promising to visit him tomorrow giving him a soft kiss on his cheek before heading to her dorm room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A month since Gin bit Tsukune<strong>_

Tsukune groaned as he woke up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as his mind rebooted. Once fully back online, Tsukune saw that he was in a hospital room, wondering why he was in here. Then he remembered; Gin framing him as the perverted peeper, Gin attacking Moka to make her his woman, he and Kurumu going after Gin due to Kurumu's evidence against him, finding him with Moka, Tsukune trying to get to Moka to remove the seal, and Gin biting him in the neck.

_Well I know that it wasn't the strangest dream I've ever had. _Tsukune thought as he sat up but then noticed his new state. His now golden eyes widened comically as he took in the dark silver fur and the massive muscular body beneath said fur. He looked at the large clawed hand, noting the claws gleaming in the bright light of the room. Getting out the bed and standing up, he noticed just how freaking tall he was now, no longer being his regular average height.

_I have to be well over six feet in height now! Maybe even seven feet if that's possible for me!_

The long, thick and muscular legs leading to large pawed feet with thick gleaming claws jutting out from his toes brought the mental image closer to completion in his mind. Feeling a strange sensation of something brushing up against his leg, he turned his head to see a four and a half foot long tail lazily sweeping back and forth. He idly noticed the loincloth wrapped around his waist.

His ears and nose twitched when the door to his thrown open and a sweet scent filtered thru his nose. Turning his head, the massive Lycaon took in the shocked form of Kurumu Kurono. Kurumu's wide jewel-tone purple eyes took in the towering form of her destined one, her mind registering that he's now awake before smiling a megawatt smile.

"YAHOOOOOO! Tsukune you're awake!" Kurumu screamed happily as she did her customary greeting. The usual version of this greeting was her jumping up, pushing Tsukune's head and face into her ample G-Cup breasts, her shapely legs wrapping around his upper torso and unknowingly trapping arms as she face-raped her destined one.

While she was able to get enough height to reach Tsukune's large head, she was unable to wrap her legs around his upper torso and thusly was left hanging from Tsukune's large. Tsukune moved his large arms to gently remove his succubus crush, not wanting to use too much strength since he didn't know just how strong he is now. Thankfully Kurumu allowed herself to be detached from her love's face, gently plopping down to the floor.

Kurumu looked over Tsukune, giving a low whistle at how he towered over her short five foot even frame. She noticed the loincloth, but remembered that the hospital gown was torn to shreds when he first transformed in his sleep. She looked into the gold, slitted eyes of her destined one, getting lost in the twin golden pools as Tsukune got lost in her twin purple pools.

Tsukune unknowingly shifted into his human form, which now stood at 6'2", lean and muscular, a well-defined six-pack, and the definition of his body could clearly be seen. Kurumu hungrily took in Tsukune's new and improved human form before her eyes became half-lidded. The world faded to black as the two focused on just each other; their scents, their breaths, their beating hearts. The two leaned closer and closer until their lips were about to touch…

"_**Could you two at least wait until Tsukune is discharged before trying to get X-Rated here in the infirmary?"**_ the Headmaster joked getting the two to jump away from each other, their faces beat red from embarrassment. _**"It's good to see you up and about Tsukune. You've been thru a lot having been bitten and recently successfully turned into a werewolf, more specifically the legendary Lycaon."**_

"Lycaon? Is that like the Arch-Succubus?" Kurumu asked curiously looking over Tsukune. Her destined one is a Lycaon.

"What's an Arch-Succubus?" Tsukune asked.

"_**The Arch-Succubus is a variant of the Succubus species just like the Lycaon is a variant of the Werewolf species."**_ The Headmaster began. _**"Nearly every yokai species has a variant with its own distinct powers and abilities that it make far stronger than the normal baseline versions. Usually these variants are S-Class and beyond in terms of power. I believe the vampire, as usual, beats out other species for having the most variants."**_

"My aunt is an Arch-Succubus; an S-Class being and she's the strongest Succubus of her generation." Kurumu explained. "The elder of my clan claims I have the potential to awaken as an Arch-Succubus and surpass my aunt."

"Wow!" Tsukune stunned; surprised that Kurumu could potentially become stronger than her aunt.

"Tsukune what are your powers as a Lycaon? I bet they're as impressive as you are." Kurumu purred as she sensually traced the rock-hard muscles of her love, not caring that the Headmaster is in the room. Tsukune blushed and shivered slightly due to Kurumu's sensual touch, but smiled as he began explaining.

"Well as a Lycaon my strength, speed, agility, endurance and healing rate are tremendous. I can use sound-based attacks such as a sonic roar to blow my opponents away, or deafen them, making their ears bleed and throw off their equilibrium." Tsukune listed off his abilities. "My senses are ten times better, and in my Lycaon form I'm are far faster and stronger than a normal werewolf is when he or she is under the effects of a full moon when _I'm_ not, but when _I am_ under the effects of the full moon your powers are enhanced to the nth degree." Tsukune said taking a little enjoyment in seeing Kurumu's stunned face.

"_**Indeed those abilities will make a force to be reckoned with, but how did you know all of that?"**_

"My forefather Lycaon told me. After Gin bit me, I woke up in this white void-like space. It was there that I met Lycaon and he told me about how this variant came to be and its powers and abilities." Tsukune explained. "Apparently he's been there for centuries helping any descendants that awaken their Lycaon blood."

"_**I see then. Well with that out of the way, a doctor will be in shortly to do your physical and update your file here at Yokai. Since you've turned, we need a new file for you."**_ The Headmaster said as a doctor entered. Ushering Kurumu and the Headmaster out, the doctor proceeded with Tsukune's physical. Samples were taken, measurements done in both human and yokai form, and Tsukune's files were gradually updated until the new and improved version was completed.

With everything done, Tsukune had to wait for a new uniform since he was taller and more muscular than before. During the wait, Kurumu told Tsukune everything that happened during the month he was out, including showing him the newspaper article she wrote about the serial peeper.

Serial Peeper Caught!

Written by Kurumu Kurono

As of late, the girls of Yokai Academy have had their privacy violated by a serial peeper. This peeper has been elusive; avoiding all forms of tracking and getting away with repeated violations of the school rules and escaping the righteous fury of those whose privacy he violated. The peeper attempted to turn the ever-increasing heat on a student innocent of such perverted antics. 

The student, Tsukune Aono – a first year here at Yokai was framed by the serial peeper successfully; albeit temporarily, directing the feminine fury towards this innocent. Later that night, the true culprit, one Ginei "Gin" Morioka – President of the Newspaper Club was found out during his attempt to force himself on Moka Akashiaya – another first year student and newest member to the Newspaper Club. His attempt was thankfully foiled before it could truly begin when an irate Tsukune Aono stormed into the clearing to apprehend Gin.

Gin, having been careless due to redirecting the heat on Tsukune, left behind enough evidence for Tsukune to put the clues together and find out that Gin was the serial peeper. Gin cockily revealed the truth, before transforming and fighting Tsukune. The battle was climatic, as Moka can attest to, the two tearing into each like wild animals. Despite the power boost given to him by the light of the full moon, Gin fell to Tsukune's impressive might. 

In a final attempt to kill Tsukune and keep the truth hidden, Gin injected the weakened warrior with a powerful poison. Tsukune would have died had it not been the timely unsealing of Moka, revealing herself to be a powerful S-Class vampire. She bested the weakened werewolf, nearly beating him to death for his attempted rape of her before getting Tsukune to the infirmary. Thankfully the doctors were able to remove the poison, and Tsukune slated to make a full recovery. 

After being apprehended, Gin reluctantly revealed that he indeed is the serial peeper and he did frame Tsukune for his crimes. Because of his actions, Gin was stripped of his position as Newspaper Club President and given a short-term suspension from school. 

Moka decided not to press charges against Gin for his near rape of her, claiming the near death beating she gave him was enough for her and that it'll serve as a reminder that Gin better not entertain such thoughts while in her presence. 

For his noble actions, Tsukune was given Gin's former position while receiving the admiration and thanks of the female student body. They all wish Tsukune a speedy recovery and hope he can restored the honor of the Newspaper Club that Gin tarnished.

"Did you and Moka make this up? Because that didn't happen at all." Tsukune asked as he reread the article.

"Well… I did make up _most_ of it, but _some_ of it is the truth like the suspension and you getting Gin's old position." Kurumu admitted sheepishly before getting serious. "I was so mad that Gin bit you! I mean he told me there was chance that you could die! How was I supposed to take that! The boy I love having a 50/50 chance of living or dying. I wanted to make Gin suffer!" Kurumu cried as tears formed in her eyes. She was brought into a hug by her love, feeling his hard chest against her cheek, how his now strong arms held her so gently as he gently stroked her back.

"I'm sorry worrying you Kurumu-chan. I didn't know you felt so strongly for me." Tsukune whispered in her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. "I'm happy that you love me because I love you also… I want to give us a try. Will you be my girlfriend Kurumu-chan?"

"Yes… yes I'll be your girlfriend Tsukune-kun." Kurumu purred as stood on her toes and kissed Tsukune. There was no tongue, but the fact the girl he has crush on was kissing him blown Tsukune's mind. Pulling away, Tsukune thought that Kurumu looked adorably cute with the raging blush across her cheeks. "That was my first kiss Tsukune-kun." She said cutely.

"Mine too Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune whispered as he captured her lips again.

* * *

><p>Tsukune smiled as he breathed deeply, the varying scents around filtering thru his enhanced sense of smell. With his smile still on, the newly turned Lycaon made his way to Yokai. Even though the Headmaster excused him from all missed work, Tsukune knew he'll have to struggle a bit to catch up. As he continued his walk down his usual path, his enhanced sense of hearing picked the pounding of feet indicating someone running towards him.<p>

"YAHOOOO! Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu screamed happily as she did her customary greeting to her destined one. Tsukune smirked as his face was buried into what many boys around claim to be the "Valley of the Gods". Tsukune easily pried the succubus of his face and gave her a hug that she eagerly returned, happily pushing her ample breasts into his hard chest. Breaking away, Kurumu rummaged thru her satchel pulling out a bento.

"Tsukune-kun I made you a bento for lunch! I hope you like." Kurumu said shyly, hoping he did like her cooking since she was no longer lacing it with varying love potions. Now that Tsukune accepted her feelings and they were now an official item, there was no need to use such tactics anymore.

"Thank you Kurumu-chan! I can't wait to try it at lunch later." Tsukune said with a smile. Putting the bento away in his own bag, he presented his arm to Kurumu who took it eagerly as they continued on their way. Soon, the two ran into a cheery Moka, but her smile faltered at seeing them look like a couple. "Hey Moka-san. How are you today?"

"I'm fine Tsukune-kun, Kurumu-chan." Moka said though her smile was a bit strained.

"Moka-san while its one my mind now, I'd like to clear the air between us." Tsukune said seriously getting Moka's attention. "Moka-san, Kurumu-chan and I are together. She told me about your plan to turn me into a vampire like you, and while flattered I garnered your affections to such a degree, my feelings for you are strictly platonic."

"…I see… I wish the two of you the best…" Moka said in a neutral tone and tried to walk away only for Tsukune to gently bring her into a hug.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you Moka-san, but can we still be friends at least?"

"That…that is fine Tsukune-kun." Moka said returning the hug. She may have lost him as a lover and mate, but at least she still had him as a friend. "Oh Nekonome-sensei wants you to meet in her in the club room later so she help you get up to speed on your duties as new President of the Newspaper Club."

"Ok then after school I'll take up my duties as our club president."

"Yahooo! Since I'm dating the club president won't that make me vice-president?"

"I guess it does Kurumu-chan, and to make it fair Moka-san will be Chief Advisor."

"I guess I could give it a try if Tsukune-kun thinks I'm ready for it."

"Let's head to class and we'll finish this later during club time." Tsukune said as he and the girls went about to get their day started. As they made their way to class, Tsukune thought how different things would be now that he's a yokai.

If only Tsukune knew how different things would be.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! Chapter 1 of R+V: Under the Full Moon is done. I took this challenge a few months ago at Existential Insanity's permission, but had problems trying to execute it. I wanted to make this different from the whole Tsukune becomes a monster stories; in those he always becomes some sort Vampire or vampire-variant. I mean I read a few where he's a monster already, but they too have him being a Vampire. Thus I resolved to make this the best Tsukune becomes a Werewolf story out there. But how was the question. <strong>

**Along the way, I read the story Assassin by MrDrProfessor, who introduced variants of other races. The first was the Ramusan, the most powerful Minotaur variant, and yet the most scarce kind. Instead of being born in Greece, Ramusan were Egyptian born, descending directly from the forgotten Egyptian bull-deity Apis. While they don't have divine powers, they have incredible strength. (Apis really is an Egyptian deity.) The second is the Lycaon, a werewolf variant. **

**In chapter 10 of Assassin, he wrote this line that stuck out to me: **_**"It was just like there were different kinds of vampires, Shinso being an example of this."**_

**I went to Rosario+Vampire wikia, and looked up Shinso. After a while I had to agree with that sentence. If there were numerous Vampire-variants, why not variants for other Yokai species? So after PMing MrDrProfessor, and asking for permission to use his Lycaon variant. He agreed and even agreed to what I want its powers to be it since he never went into detail about it. With that done, I researched the Lycaon, and discovered he was the king of Arcadia who tested Zeus and was punished for it. His punishment was being turned into a wolf. I incorporated that legend into this story on how the Lycaon variant came to be.**

**Now for the pairings; the main pairing is Tsukune harem (Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby), GinxSun, MokaxOC, and YukarixOC. Now this will not be a TsukunexMoka story. Now I have nothing against it, but there are too many of them. Come on folks, we have Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Yukari, Kokoa, Kahlua, Akua, Shizuka Nekonome, Kagome Ririko, Ling-Ling Fong, even Akasha and Gyokuro. Let's see stories with these babes as Tsukune's main love interest. **

**I'll do you one better: I challenge each and every writer out there on fanfiction to write a story involving Tsukune and one of these women on this list of possible pairings. **

**Well I'm done. Read and Review. No flames! I'm out this mutha! **


End file.
